Vicious Circle
Vicious Circle was a Heavyweight built by Team Blockhead that competed in ROBOLympics 2004-RoboGames 2006, as well as in ComBots Cup I, and the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was a two wheeled, originally invertible, Black wedge shaped robot with a Yellow pinstripe on the wedge, and armored in Aluminum it was armed with a horizontal flywheel on the rear. The first version of Vicious Circle did very well, winning a Bronze Medal at ROBOLympics 2004, and placed third at the 2004 RFL Nationals before being destroyed by Megabyte. However the second version of the robot was riddled with mechanical issues and did poorly in battle as a result. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 Aside from the event results, and fight outcomes, nothing is known exactly of Vicious Circles performance in ROBOLympics 2004, what is known however is that its first match was against the spinning bar, and wedge forks of Compressor. Vicious Circle won this and next faced the Canadian tornado drive sit n spinner of CycloneBot, winning this fight put Vicious Circle up against the deadly Megabyte. It lost this fight, and was now in the losers bracket finals against SJ, once again Vicious Circle lost meaning it placed third, and consequentially took home the Bronze in its first ever appearance. 2004 RFL Nationals Vicious Circles first match at the 2004 RFL Nationals was against the shell spinner of Shiva. It won this fight, and was next placed up against CycloneBot once again. Beating that opponent it then faced SJ, a fight which it lost. Now in the losers bracket finals for the second event in a row Vicious Circle's next opponent was Megabyte. This fight started with both robots getting up to speed, with Vicious Circle spending the first 30 minutes of the fight running away. Megabyte then delivered a huge hit to Vicious Circles wedge, tearing a gash in its Aluminum armor. Vicious Circle then delivered an attack of its own with its spinning flywheel on the still spinning shell of Megabyte sending sparks flying. Megabyte then delivered a hit to the side of Vicious Circle, tearing up its Aluminum armor even more. Vicious Circle then wedged into Megabyte, and attempted to send it off balance, this however failed as its wedge was too steep. After this Vicious Circle avoided Megabyte for a whole minute, and six seconds before trying to slam Megabyte into the rails but getting spun into them itself instead. This of course did even more damage to Vicious Circles armor, and Megabyte came in for another attack, ripping even more armor off of the Yellow and Black spinner. Megabyte then came in for another attack, this sent Vicious Circle flying against the rails stopping its disc, Megabyte followed this up by delivering another blow. This attack ripped the armor up, and very nearly completely clean off. Surprisingly Vicious Circle was still moving after this hit and the final ten seconds of the match were counted down. Unsurprisingly Vicious Circle lost the resulting judges decision, and as a result was eliminated from the 2004 Nationals in third place. RoboGames 2005 Now sporting a completely different design, likely due to being completely destroyed by Megabyte Vicious Circle's first match was against newcomers Xitium and its flipping arm. This fight started with Vicious Circle colliding disc first into Xitium's flipper, knocking it sideways and following this up by weging underneath the rookie and getting the disc at the undercarriage. However following this Vicious Circle started smoking and its weapon died. This allowed Xitium to get underneath Vicious Circle, and nearly flip it over which would have proven disastrous as Vicious Circles redesign was not invertible. Vicious Circle then rammed Xitium into the rails twice after Xitium failed another lift due to its flipper being damaged in the earlier attack. Vicious Circle then slammed Xitium into the walls again, however after driving off it broke down and was counted out. This loss placed the former Bronze Medalist in the losers bracket against former Robot Wars champion Typhoon 2. Vicious Circle lost this fight as well and was eliminated from the competition. ComBots Cup I Vicious Circles first fight was against Compressor, this fight started with both robots spinning up, however Vicious Circle wedged into Compressors spinner in an attempt to slow it down. Vicious Circle then wedged underneath its opponent again, and made contact weapon to weapon. Vicious circle then attacked the weapon side of Compressor with its wedge, sending it flying but also tearing a gash in Vicious Circles upgraded armor. Vicious Circle then went weapon to weapon again, and got underneath Compressor which delivered a blow that sent Vicious Circle skidding into the rails. Vicious Circle then slammed into Compressor sending it flying yet again, this blow damaged the gearbox on one side of Compressor's drive leaving it to drive in circles. Another hit by Vicious Circle disabled Compressor's weapon, however by this point Vicious Circles mechanical gremlins had struck again as one side of its drive was not working properly, the remainder of this fight was spent with both bots trying to attack each other, however the final seconds ticked down, and Vicious Circle won the resulting Judges Decision. This win put it up against the lifting arm of Body Slam, Vicious Circle won this fight, and was now up against rivals SJ. It lost this fight, and was now in the losers bracket against Donald Hudson's clamper Karcass 2. It lost this fight as well, and that meant that Vicious Circle was eliminated from ComBots Cup I. RoboGames 2006 Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 6 *'Losses:' 10 Outside RoboGames Vicious Circle was originally built for BattleBots Season 5.0 as Diskontent where it did quite well racking up three wins, and reaching the round of 32 losing only to eventual runner-up Voltronic. After BattleBots it was upgraded, repainted, and renamed into Vicious Circle where it competed at Steel Conflict 3-SDC where it did well, placing fourth in Steel Conflict 4, and never failing to win at least one battle per event. See Also Diskontent (BattleBots) Honours Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup I Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Non-Returners Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with horizontal flywheels Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Combat Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Bronze Medalists Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Robots from California Category:American Robots Category:Allstars